Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{9}{7} \div \dfrac{8}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{8}{3}$ is $ \dfrac{3}{8}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{9}{7} \div \dfrac{8}{3} = - \dfrac{9}{7} \times \dfrac{3}{8} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{9}{7} \times \dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{-9 \times 3}{7 \times 8} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{9}{7} \times \dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{-27}{56} $